


Light and Dark

by Ch4pm4n_001



Category: Devil May Cry, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon!Luz, Demonic Powers, Demons, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4pm4n_001/pseuds/Ch4pm4n_001
Summary: Luz always knew she was different, she just never knew how until she died. Now, she has to go on the adventure of her life and uncover family secrets that were never meant to be revealed. What is she? Why was her mother hiding this? Who is Oscura?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Sparda/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 100





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewrite to Light and Dark.

Luz felt like she was just had a bowling ball shot at her. She forfeited the Grudgby match and took Willow's place as target. One of flaming balls that Boscha threw hit her in the chest and set her flying into the goal post. Her head bounced off of the metal post before she fell to the ground. Amelia, Skara, and Kat looked horrified, Boscha looked stunned. She didn't expect the throw to be that powerful. Kat ran over to Luz and flipped her so Luz was laying on the back. The Healing Track student was doing her best to see what injuries Luz had. She placed her fingers on Luz's next, trying to find a pulse. The other girls ran over and noticed Kat look at them with a sad look.

"She's... she's dead." Kat said taking her fingers off Luz's neck.

They let out a collective gasp. Sure, they might have been bullies, but they never wanted to cause the death of someone.

"H-how? How did she die?" Skara asked.

"When she hit the pole, the force of the ball made her hit the pole at a high velocity. She stopped suddenly but the speed she was going caused her neck to snap when her head hit the pole."

"I-I-I... I never wanted to kill her. I thought she would dodge it." Boscha said, "What have I done?"

Suddenly, Luz's body started to violently shake. Blood started to come out of her mouth like a waterfall. The girls quickly moved away from the corpse with frightened looks.

"Are... is that normal? Do human bodies do that when they die?" Amelia asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Kat said.

A large blast of light was shot from Luz's body and was seen from miles away. At the Owl House, Lilith and Eda were having their own Grudgby game and were about to have the ball tossed up when Lilith saw the beam of light. Eda turned to look at what her sister was distracted by.

"What is that?" Eda asked.

"Wait... that's coming from the school! Amity's there!" Lilith said.

"The school?" Eda suddenly gasped, "Luz!"

The two sisters had a silent agreement, their kids are more important than some stupid game, regardless of the stipulation. They summoned their staffs and flew off towards the school. At the school, the light stopped and the girls saw Luz standing with her back facing them. Her body had a faint red glow surrounding her. She turned around and they saw her hair turn white, her eyes become red, her nails sharpen into black claws, and her canine teeth extend into points. She grabbed her head and realigned her neck. The loud sound of bones cracking sent chills up their spines. She raised a hand and five black tendrils shot out. They grabbed Boscha and started to pull her close. The other's ran to try and help Boscha but Luz raised her other hand and a wall of fire rose from the ground. They couldn't reach her as the tendril continued to pull her. When she was only a few feet from Luz the tendrils disappeared and Luz grabbed her by the neck. Boscha was on her knees, gasping for air.

"You tried to kill me." Luz said with a deep, demonic sounding voice.

"I... I'm... sorry. It was... an... accident." Boscha struggled to say.

Boscha grabbed Luz's arm and tried to pull it away from her neck. To her surprise, Luz's arm was as strong as metal. It wouldn't budge.

"You will be." Luz said, "You've managed to bring out a much darker side of me."

"P-p-please... I'm... sorry. I'll... never mess... with you... again. Just... don't... kill me."

Boscha light pink skin started to turn dark blue and her vision started to get blurry. Luz watched as Boscha's eyes started to roll back into her head. Another minute and she'll be dead.

'I'll do anything! If I live, I'll be nice! I'll change! I'll never bully anyone again if I live!' Boscha thought to herself.


	2. Powerful

Luz was watching Boscha take her final few breathes when a voice called out. 

“Luz!” 

Luz turned her head and saw Amity, Willow, and Gus. She tossed Boscha, who started to take big intakes of air the second she hit the ground, and started to walk towards her trio of friends. 

“W-what happened to you?” Willow asked. 

“Nothing happened. This is just who I truly am.” Luz said. 

Luz held her arm out and slowly started to make a fist. The result was tendrils coming up from the ground and surrounding the trio. They wrapped around the three. Luz started to laugh as her friends got trapped in her tendrils. She felt the vibration on the ground and quickly sent tendrils from her hands to the girls trying to attack her from behind. 

“Well, Skara, Amelia, Kat, Boscha; that didn’t work out well, now did it?” 

The tendrils disappeared and snapped her fingers. When she snapped her fingers, they sank into the ground. Everything from the waist up was above ground, but their legs were stuck. Skara tried her hardest to get out but it was useless. 

“I wouldn’t recommend that, Skara.” Luz said, walking up to Skara, “If you haven’t guessed already, I’m the single most powerful creature on the Isles. Which means.” 

She held out her hands and held up a large rock with nothing but her mind. She held it above them with the intent to crush them. 

“There is nothing you can do to prevent me from doing this.” 

She was about to drop the rock when something landed behind her. Her head rotated her head 180 degrees to see who was behind her. She finished the 360 and threw the rock away from everyone. 

“Hello, Eda and Lilith.” 

“Luz? W-what happened to you?” Eda asked. 

“Nothing has happened. I’m just testing out my new powers, they’ve been repressed for 14 years.” 

Eda made a large spell circle and hit Luz with a sleep spell. Luz stopped for a minute and shrugged off the spell like it was a mosquito. 

“Nice try, Eda, but I’m far too powerful for that to affect me.” Luz said. 

She walked towards them and everyone swore the ground shook with each step. Lilith put a bubble around Luz which only caused the white haired girl to laugh. She raised her hands and hit the sides, causing the bubble to break. 

“I thought the leader of the Emperor’s Coven would be powerful.” 

“Lily, you don’t think?” 

“I’ve only ever seen one being as powerful as she is right now.” Lilith said. 

“But... that would mean-” 

“We can discuss this later. Right now, we need to stop her.” 

Lilith and Eda held their staffs tightly. They knew only one spell that could stop someone this powerful. The two stuck their staffs into the ground and combined their magic. The spell circle sent a large blast of magic that almost sent them flying if it wasn’t for their staffs. The spell hit Luz and a painful scream rang through the air. It went from a demonic sounding voice to Luz’s voice. They ended the spell and the tendrils disappeared. Boscha, Skara, Amelia, and Kat were spit out by the ground. They looked at Luz, who was laying on the ground. Her claws were gone, the aura was gone, her teeth were normal, and most importantly her hair was still white. Eda ran over to her and held her in her arms. 

“Oh, kid. I should’ve known.” She said. 

“Edalyn, we should get her out of here. The Coven most likely saw that light. They could be on their way here.” Lilith said. 

Eda looked at Luz and then at the kids surrounding them. 

“All of you, come with us.” Eda said.


	3. Sparda's Kin

Eda dropped Luz on to the couch. The white haired Latina was out like a light. Eda couldn’t believe it, if this is what she thought it was then that’s proof he’s still alive. 

“So, can someone kindly explain what just happened?” Amity asked. 

“I’ll tell you, but I need to see something first.” Eda said. 

She went into the kitchen and started to make a potion. When she came back, she had a small vial with a light blue potion in it. In her other hand she had a small needle, probably from the human world. She carefully stuck the needle into Luz’s arm and took a small thing of blood. 

“Okay, I’m going to put some of her blood into this potion. If it turns white then my suspicion is confirmed.” Eda said, “Lily, hold this.” 

She handed Lilith the vial and carefully put Luz’s blood into it. After a few minutes, it turned white. 

“Well, I guess it’s true.” Lilith said. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. That means he’s alive.” Eda said. 

“Edalyn don’t get ahead of yourself. Why would her powers be repressed for 14 years, like she said?” 

“I’m trying to be hopeful, Lily! Don’t you want to see him again?!” 

“Of course, I want to see him! He was just as important to me as he was to you! That being said, why wouldn’t she know she’s half demon if he was alive?” 

“Oh, for the love of, can one of you tell us what’s going on?!” Boscha yelled. 

Lilith and Eda share a look and turned to face the young witches. 

“Okay, how many of you are a part of the Church of the Sword?” Eda asked. 

Willow, Gus, Amelia, and Kat raised their hands. Amity and Skara hesitantly raised theirs. Boscha just folded her arms and looks away. 

“Boscha, put your hand up.” Amity said, not even having to look at the Triclops. 

Boscha sighed and raised her hand up, but doesn’t raise it above her shoulder. 

“So, you all know about Sparda’s history, good that will make this easier to explain.” Eda said. 

“As you know, Sparda was an old and powerful demon. Older than the Isles themselves. His power was like nothing seen before. Some claim he was the one that felled the Titan.” Lilith said. 

“As much as I like talking about a God, what does that have to do with Luz?” Willow asked. 

“We’re getting to that.” Eda said “Anyway, around twenty years ago, he disappeared. The last time he was seen he took his ‘mortal’ form and left. He was tall, wore expensive clothes, had a long purple jacket, and the most important detail... he had white hair.” 

“Are... are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Skara asked. 

“She is.” Lilith said, “Everything that’s happened within the past hour proves it. Luz is... the daughter of Sparda.” 

Eda walked over to Luz and ran a hand through Luz’s hair. 

“And... our Niece.”


	4. Family

“She’s your niece?!” Amity yelled. 

“Yes.” Lilith said, “Very few people know this, but Sparda was our brother.” 

“Well, half-brother. We had the same mom, different dad. Our mother knows a spell to reverse aging, so she’s pretty damn old.” Eda said. 

“And, unfortunately, when you’re the sister to a God, you find a way to get out of trouble. Like Edalyn here.” 

“I will swear to the moon and back that the potion incident wasn’t my fault... mostly.” 

“But you definitely had a hand in it.” Lilith said. 

“Okay, you want to play like that? What about the time you were sixteen and-” 

“Don’t you dare bring this up! Especially in front of children!” Lilith yelled. 

“Oh, I’m bringing it up. What about the time you and Alador were having sex? I remember you asking big bro to distract mom and dad.” 

“Wait, Alador? That’s my... Ew! I didn’t need to hear that!” Amity yelled. 

“If you’re disgusted by what Lily and your father did, wait till you hear about what your mom and I did. One night we-” 

“Edalyn! Don’t traumatize her!” Lilith said. 

“Eh, fine. Not like it led to any unwanted pregnancies. Besides, it was almost thirty years ago.” 

Lilith mumbled and turned back to the kids. 

“Okay, so we need to secure her before Luz-” 

“Before I what?” 

They turned to the couch and saw Luz rubbing her eyes tiredly. Boscha hid behind Skara and Kat. Luz stood up and looked around. 

“What’s going on? How did we get here?” Luz asked. 

Eda walked up to Luz and put her hands on Luz’s shoulders. 

“Luz, what do you remember?” Eda asked. 

“I remember being hit with a ball and being sent back first into a goal post and then... darkness. Next thing I know I’m waking up here.” Luz said, looking at the group of her peers, “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Kiddo, come with me.” Eda said. 

Eda led Luz to the bathroom and had her look in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her red iris. 

“W-what happened to me?” 

“You died Kiddo. The accident led to your powers being awakened.” 

“P-p-powers? What powers?” 

“Kid, listen to me... you’re half demon. Your father was a powerful demon, more specifically, my brother.” 

“I... what? But... my mother would’ve told me. Right?” 

“Your last name was Noceda, right?” Eda asked. 

“Yeah, why?” 

Eda walked into the living room and grabbed Lilith’s arm. 

“Kids go, I don’t know... egg a house or something. Lily and I need to visit an old friend.” Eda said, “You to Luz, and cover your hair.” 

The kids left the house, Boscha making sure to stay far away from Luz. 

“So, what do you guys know about what happened?” Luz asked. 

“Is... is there any where we can tell her?” Amity asked. 

“Well, there’s the Treasure Shack.” Amelia said. 

“Yeah, let’s go there!” Skara said.


	5. Boscha's Brief History Lesson

Luz was looking around, and touching, the Treasure Shack. Which causes problems when you are now insanely strong. Luz looked at an expensive looking Oracle Orb. Skara tried to stop her.

"Luz, don't-" Luz lightly tapped it and it shattered, "touch that."

"Sorry." Luz said, sheepishly.

"Okay, just... come over here and sit in the chair."

Luz sits in the chair that Amity brought in and then waits.

"Okay... how do we explain this?" Amity asked the others.

"I... don't know." Skara said.

"Can't we just give her a book from the Church?" Willow suggested.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take her to read that?" Amelia said.

They spent the next few minutes talking while Luz waited. Boscha got annoyed by them so she grabbed the demon's attention.

"Okay, listen. I'm only going to say this once. Your father was the single most powerful creature on the Isles. He created the first laws for the Isles, he ruled over them for millennia. He's believed to have created the Isles by killing the Titan. He even severed a connection to the Human Realm in order to prevent an invasion."

"So, what happened to him?" Luz asked.

"No one knows. He disappeared from the Isles around twenty years ago. He had to have met your mom sometime around then." Boscha said, "There, you know a brief history of your father. Goodbye."

Boscha quickly left and was walking away when Kat stopped her.

"Boscha, what was that?"

"I... I just don't want to be around her right now."

"Why? You hated her because she's human and, well, she's clearly not human. You don't have any reason to hate her anymore."

"It's not that I hate her." Boscha said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's not important."

"It is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No. It's not." Boscha said, getting angry.

"Yes, it is!"

"For the last time. It's not important!"

"Yes, it is! If you don't hate her, then what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid of her!" Boscha said, finally breaking.

"W-why?"

"Did you see that power she has? She nearly killed me."

"She almost killed all of us." Kat retorted.

"Not like she did to me. With one arm, she strangled me. I was literally only seconds away from suffocation. Do you know what that's like? To slowly lose oxygen? By the daughter of the demon you worship, no less!" She calmed down after a minute, "I'm... sorry for snapping at you. It's... been a long day. I need to go get something ready."

"Boscha, what's the real problem?"

"I... I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw all of the horrible things I've done. I promised that if I lived, I'd be a better person. I'm going to keep that promise. You go back to worshipping Luz."

"We... we weren't worshipping her!" Kat said.

"So, Willow bowing to her as I was leaving was something I imagined?"

Boscha laughed as she walked away. The embarrassed blush that crept onto Kat's face is something she will never forget. Luz was walking back to the Owl House, her hood tightly covering her head. She learned a few things today. Something she learned is that she feels uncomfortable when her friends start bowing to her. Just because her dad was a God doesn't mean she liked being treated like one.

"Wonder if Eda and Lilith spoke with their friend yet."

She entered the Owl House and saw Lilith and Eda waiting for her.

"Listen kiddo, I... may or may not have lied to you." Eda said.

"Lie about what?"

"There was one human that became a witch. She never learned about Glyphs like you, but she was a master at potions." Eda said, letting out a little laugh, "The trouble we used to get into."

"While my sister here is reminiscing about the past, I want you to speak with our old friend."

"Why?" Luz asked.

"She knows a great deal about Sparda. She can answer your questions."

Lilith brought her into the kitchen where their friend was sitting by the table. Luz couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mom?!"


	6. Oscura

Luz just starred at her mother with her mind running a mile a minute. 

“Y-you’re here! You were a witch?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Luz said. 

Camila walked over to her daughter and pulled Luz’s hood down, exposing her white hair. Luz quickly closed her mouth and stopped asking questions. 

“I was afraid of this.” Camila said, “There was a reason I didn’t tell you about my past is because I was afraid of something like this. I was afraid of you unlocking your powers.” 

It was quiet for a minute until Luz spoke up. 

“How did you meet dad?” 

“I couldn’t have been any older than you were. I first stumbled into the Isles by Eda’s portal. Her, Lilith, and I pretty much became best friends.”  
“Come on, Camz.” Eda said as Camila grabbed her books. 

“My answer is still no, Eda.” 

“Oh, you’re spending too much time around Lily. You’re supposed to be the fun one.” 

“I’m not going to skip class today. If I’m going to become the next Potion Coven leader, I need to do my best in class. Speaking of which, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.” 

“You’re no fun.” Eda whined. 

“Edalyn, stop trying to get the future Potion Coven leader to cut class.” 

“Ugh, mind your own business Lily.” 

Camila walked away from the sisters without paying attention. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the Demonic God himself. Camila felt terrified in his presence, yet felt safe. Eda came running over and helped her up. 

“You okay, Camz? I see you’ve met my brother.” 

Camila looked up at the demon as he became more “human” like. 

“Apologies, I should’ve been looking at where I was going.” Sparda said, “My name is Sparda, and you are?” 

“Not legal.” Eda said, earning a hard slap to the back of the head (From who, I’ll let you decide) 

“M-my name is Camila. Camila Noceda.” 

“Noceda? Are you the one the Potion Coven has interest in?” 

“She is.” Eda said, “They are trying to make her the new leader of the Coven when she graduates.”  
“Shortly after that, I started talking to him more. When I turned 18, we went on a date. After that, we started dating and eventually got married.” 

“So, why did you go back to the human world then? And why did he disappear?” 

“I was never told why he wanted us to go to the Human Realm, but I do know that’s why he disappeared from the Isles. I... don’t know where he is now.” Camila admitted. 

“So... if you were a witch, did you get a witches staff?” Luz asked. 

“I haven’t used it in a while, but yes, I do have a staff.” 

“You said, you didn’t want me to unlock my power’s. Why?” 

“Shortly after you were born, we were attacked. I managed to save you, but I couldn’t save...” 

She stopped talking, which didn’t go unnoticed by Luz but she figured it was fairly traumatic for her. 

“Long story short, I took you far away, used my staff to create a powerful spell to hide your power’s and change your hair color. It was the last time I saw Sparda. He told me to get you while he held off the attack.” 

Luz hugged her mother, which was gratefully returned. In the living room, Eda and Lilith watched the Crystal Ball. 

“As many of you know, there was a large light blasting through the air this afternoon.” Kikimora said, “Fear not, as it was simply a new training regimen for the Emperor Coven guards. Nothing to be worried about.” 

“Did they have this explanation on hand?” Eda asked. 

Little did they know, the Emperor did expect this. 

“Just like you said. The time has come to finish what I started.” Emperor Belos said to a kneeling figure, “You know what you must do.” 

“Yes, Emperor Belos.” 

“Oscura Noceda... do not fail me.” 

The white haired demoness looked up at Belos. 

“I won’t.”


	7. Lost Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you see Bold text, it's Luz's demonic voice, which is deep, intimidating, and has a small bit of a hiss sound.

Luz really didn’t know how long she could make it. Luz had only made it through half her classes and it was only lunch. She tightened her cowl and clenched her fist. The sound of her bones cracking in her hands alerted everyone at her table.

“Um, Luz?” Skara asked, “Are you okay?”

“I-I-I don’t know if I can keep going. I-I-I feel my inner demon... clawing... trying to get out.” Luz said.

She held her stomach and groaned in pain. She suddenly got up and ran. Amity got up and followed her. She found Luz in the bathroom leaning over the sink. Luz’s hand started shaking and, to Amity’s surprise, she punched the mirror. Luz fell to the ground and started crying. Amity ran over and held Luz’s hand. She started to pull the glass shards out of Luz’s hand, Luz having no reaction to it. She just continued to cry.

“Luz, what’s going on? You had control just yesterday.”

“I-I-I don’t know what’s going on Amity. I was in control yesterday, but I woke up today and I am s-s-struggling to keep... it... contained.”

Amity saw Luz’s red iris start to spread through the rest of her eye.

“Oh no. Oh no! Luz! Luz, take back control!”

Luz grabbed Amity’s cowl and shoved her against the stalls. Luz’s fist hit right next to Amity’s head, going right through the stall door. Amity looked at Luz. Her eyes were red, her canines were sharp, her red aura was back, and her claws were out. Amity started to sweat when she heard a growl come from Luz.

 **“What’s wrong, Amity? I thought you only hung out with the strong ones. I seem pretty strong.”** Luz, if this was really her, said, **“Want to see what I’m truly capable of?”**

Luz put her claws on the side of Amity’s neck and slowly start to drag them towards her larynx. Amity felt blood trickle down her neck and she made a spell circle. She sent a thing of fire at Luz’s face. Luz pulled her claws out of Amity’s neck and held her face. Amity looked at Luz and saw a third degree burn covering half her face. Luz looked angrily at Amity as the burn started healing. Amity quickly runs out of the bathroom. She ran back to the lunch table and tried to catch her breath.

“Amity, what’s wrong? What happened to your neck?!” Willow asked.

“L-Luz... lost... control.”

Willow stood up and ran in the direction of Luz, despite the tables protest. She ran into the hall and saw Luz.

“Oh, Sparda.”

Luz seemed to vanish and then reappeared right in front of her.

**“Hello, Willow.”**

“Since when can you teleport?!”

**“Since now.”**

Luz grabbed Willow and threw her into the lockers. Willow wasn’t sure if it was the lockers or her bones, but she was certain she heard something broke. She started to run... okay, limp, away. Luz chuckled and held her hand out. She sent a large blast of red fire in Willow’s direction. Willow felt the heat getting closer and prepared for the worse.

“Look out!”

Willow knew that voice and before she knew it, she was tackled out of the flame's way. She looked up and saw her savoir.

“Boscha?!” Willow noticed the Triclop’s back, “Are you okay?!”

“As long as we get away from her then I will be.”

A foot landed in front of them.

 **“Too late.”** Luz said. Luz held out a hand, **“Let’s see what other powers I have.”**

Luz’s hand started to gain a black aura and she was about to end it. Luz went stiff and she fell down. Behind her, was Principal Bump, a glowing crystal in his hand.

“I should’ve known.” He said, “I should’ve remembered her last name. You two, go to the healer’s and then come to my office.”

Bump picked up Luz and carried her off. Willow helped Boscha up and Boscha hissed in pain.

“Those are some serious burns, Boscha.” Willow said.

“I had to help you.”

“T-thanks.” Willow said, unsure about why Boscha helped.

They helped each other to the Healers office. Willow had a sprained ankle, a few bruised ribs, and a concussion. Boscha had bad third-degree burns and most of her uniform was burnt off. Willow was getting her ankle and ribs wrapped up while a Healer was putting some kind of cream on Boscha’s back.

“Okay, this may hurt, but it’s the most effective treatment we have for third degree burns.”

Boscha held in the scream that gathered in her throat but she was unable to hold in the tears. Willow noticed this and did something she never thought she’d ever do. She held Boscha’s hand. This small act of kindness seemed to work as Boscha mouthed the word ‘Thanks’ to her. The Healer handed Boscha a cloak.

“This should cover your body without agitating the burns.”

They left and headed to Bump’s office. Inside, Luz was leaned against the wall, unconscious, and had weird glowing handcuffs on her wrist. In all honesty, she looked horrible. Her skin was pale, her veins were black, and her red aura was fading in and out. Bump clearly saw the looks of horror on their faces and he started to reassure them.

“Fear not, these aren’t hurting her. They are suppressing her powers and keeping her at a weak state. After I take them off, she’ll be fine in a few minutes.” He said, “Anyway, I think I know what the problem is. She doesn’t have a way to focus her powers, so her powers are out of control. There is a way to fix that, but it’s dangerous.”

He put a book in front of them and they focused on it.

“Is... is that-” Willow was about to ask.

“Yes.” Bump said, “Find this and it can help her focus her powers.”


	8. Ebony and Ivory

Willow, Boscha, Kat, Skara, Gus, and Luz were back at the Owl House. Willow explained the situation to Eda and she went to get something. She returned with a clothes bag and small box.

"Okay, Luz. If you're going to go on a dangerous quest, then you're going need protection. I have a way for you to unlock another power. I need you to turn around and take your shirt off."

"Uh, why?"

"Do you want your shirt to get destroyed?"

"Okay, uh... can you guys leave for a minute?" Luz told the others.

They left and Luz took off her shirt and leaned over the end of the couch. Eda put her knuckled on Luz's back.

"Okay, this may hurt a little."

Eda pushed her knuckles into Luz's back, causing Luz to let out a scream. Two large, leathery, black wings shot out of Luz's back.

"There you go." Eda ran a hand over Luz's wing, "Wow, almost big as my brother's. Now then, in order to put them back, just imagine them retracting."

After a few minutes, Luz managed to bring them back in and Eda handed her the bag.

"Just a little something your dad would've wanted you to have. It used to belong to him."

Luz took it and after a while she came back down.

"How do I look?" Luz asked.

Luz's was wearing black jeans, a black button up shirt, black boots, a black hood, a long red jacket, and black fingerless gloves.

"You look good kiddo. Now then, I have gift your mother was hoping to give you when you were older, but seeing as you now know about your powers, she decided to give them to you now. She said your father designed them."

She handed the box to Luz and Luz opened it. Inside were two custom pistols. Luz grabbed them and held them in her hands.

"Say hello to Ebony and Ivory." Eda said.

(They're the DmC: Devil May Cry version because I like those designs)

Luz has never held or even looked at a gun before, but these weapons in her hands felt... natural. She spun them a little and put them in the hostler attached to her jacket. Luz ran a hand through her white hair and hugged Eda.

"Thank you, Aunt Eda."

Eda felt her eyes get wet and she smiled. She hugged the demon and put Luz's hood up.

"Just... come back in one piece. I've had to watch my brother heal after getting his head cut off. Pretty disturbing."

"I can survive my head cut off?" Luz asked.

"Kid, you're dead. You can survive anything."

Luz chuckled and left. She approached her friends... and Boscha, Luz isn't sure what's going on with Boscha. Boscha seems to be acting friendly to others but she gets nervous whenever Luz goes near her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a Kudos and comment.


End file.
